


Useful

by sigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo
Summary: Hux walks close at his usual clipped pace and kneels silently, almost demurely before the throne, before his Supreme Leader, directly between Kylo’s boots. Showing fealty, Kylo supposes, until Hux tilts forward and nuzzles his face into Kylo’s inner thigh.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 230





	Useful

The first time Hux goes to his knees, Kylo Ren doesn’t know what he’s doing, he’s only aware that seeing the proud General so submissive starts his blood thrumming pleasantly.

Kylo had said, “And how exactly do you plan to make yourself useful to me now?” Taunting him with the threat of obsolescence, not because he could really afford to lose Hux — a commander of his caliber would not be easy to replace, the same unfortunate truth that Snoke wielded to prevent Kylo from damaging Hux permanently in their tussles — but because Hux had been a particularly stubborn thorn in Kylo’s side for the last five years. Now Kylo Ren is the one in control, and he knows that Hux would rather die than see someone else elevated to his position. Kylo wants to see him squirm, wants to see the pompous rigidity drain from his posture.

However, Hux maintains much of his composure as he approaches. He makes no complaint at being summoned at this late hour, at the waste of his time. Even before Kylo had finished speaking, Hux’s mind had quit whirring, had decided on something, which is infuriating in its own way. Kylo tries not to let that show on his face. Deciding things quickly and then following through, after all, is Hux’s primary function in life. If Kylo doesn’t like what it is, he’ll change it. Hux walks close at his usual clipped pace and kneels silently, almost demurely before the throne, before his Supreme Leader, directly between Kylo’s boots. Showing fealty, Kylo supposes, until Hux tilts forward and nuzzles his face into Kylo’s inner thigh.

Hux reaches up, unlaces the front of Kylo’s leggings, and pulls him out. Kylo’s body freezes in shock, almost not believing what’s happening in front of him, _to him_ , until Hux’s leather-clad hand touches his cock, at which point his legs fall open wider automatically and he arches into the touch. Hux pumps him once, twice, and Kylo grows hard quickly, then Hux is crawling forward, leaning in and taking Kylo into his mouth.

Kylo shouts.

He feels Hux hum a little laugh around his cock and it shoots lightning up his spine and then Hux sucks and Kylo sees stars.

Kylo has never had this before. Knows of it, certainly, in vague terms, but he was so young when the Knights took him in, and they are a celibate order. Kylo thinks he could do what he wants without protest, really, but he hasn’t pursued this. In time he began to ignore his body the way the other Knights do, focusing on his presence in the Force over his physicality. Doing the bare minimum to keep himself alive and strong but letting his body’s less vital urges pass him by without acting on them, feeling accomplished in his resolve. Feeling separate from the snares of humanity. Sex, affection. He did not need it. Or so it had been for fifteen years.

Now, with Hux’s mouth hot and wet around him, bobbing down impossibly far — does the man  _ have _ a gag reflex? — teeth oh-so gently grazing his shaft on the way up in a manner that leaves him shaking, gasping...Kylo feels he may die if this stops.

Kylo’s hands find Hux’s hair. It has been a long and tiresome day for the General, Kylo knows. It’s the reason he called him in here at the beginning of his off-shift, to torture him, sneer at him instead of letting him retire to bed. Hux usually slicks his hair back to his skull with enough pomade that the teeth marks of the comb last through the day. He must have gone lighter with it today. An image is called up in Hux’s mind by Kylo’s thoughts, a jar nearly empty, the General’s scowl as he worked his hair back as best he could. As Kylo digs his gloved fingers into Hux’s hair, pulling it free of the last of it’s styling, mussing it so thoroughly that pieces fall forward and stick up, he thinks he might ban the horrid gunk Hux uses, the jar he means to replace at his next free moment. Kylo will punish Hux if his hands ever come away sticky from this, he thinks. Hux’s day flashes forward with a swipe of Kylo’s will, the monotony of duty and excitement of his usual scheming ending here, with Kylo’s dick in his mouth. Hux is thinking that Kylo is large, which is something Hux likes, and that Kylo is circumcised, which is appreciable in that it’s something new. Hux isn’t. Kylo tries to be less interested in that information than he is.

Hux sucks at him again, mouth fixed around the head of Kylo’s cock, tongue working against the underside, and Kylo curses, drawn out of Hux’s mind and back into his own body forcefully. Kylo shakily wrenches his gloves from his hands and tosses them aside, not caring where they land, and then buries his hands again in Hux’s hair, feeling it this time. Letting his touch wander down across Hux’s sideburns, his close-shaved jaw. Kylo ghosts his thumbs over the corners of Hux’s mouth as the man works, and then back up over his cheekbones and temples and into that bright hair. He digs his nails in against Hux’s scalp and pulls him down until his nose is buried in Kylo’s black pubic hair. Kylo cants his hips up, whining aloud, feeling Hux swallow around him roughly, hearing him struggle to breathe through his nose. And that’s a pretty view. He’d like it if the General choked to death on him, he thinks, but relents and lets him up.

Hux wraps a hand around Kylo and pumps the base of his shaft in time with his ministrations to the head — clever, Kylo can’t push him to the root now — and something immense is building up. The flickering, sparking feeling that Hux has been lighting up in his cock spreads through his groin, his balls, under his navel, and grows intense there.

Kylo finds himself gasping, moaning, and it’s humiliating how harsh the sounds are in the quiet room even as a larger part of him doesn’t care. He says, breathlessly, “Hux!” Means to say please, doesn’t say it, can’t. But it doesn’t matter. Saying the man’s name like that, like it’s a vow, is admission enough. Hux’s other hand cups his balls through his leggings, and those feel tight too, and the pressure of his hands is maddening, his mouth is velvet heat.

The sight of his dick disappearing into Hux’s mouth, Hux bobbing on it, face flushed, lips swollen, makes Kylo’s nerves buzz. Hux’s pink tongue flicking out as he licks the head, the slit...the sight alone is enough to wreck him. With the way it feels...Kylo’s legs tense, twitch. He feels wound tight, wonders ludicrously if Hux is killing him somehow.

Then Hux looks up. His green eyes lock on Kylo’s and he closes his lips around the head again, sucking, cheeks hollowed. Kylo looks into Hux’s eyes, the same eyes he’s seen angry and frightened and petulant and fanatical...a thousand emotions, a million flavors of thoughts. At this moment, Kylo looks into those pale eyes and sees triumph.

Kylo cries out, his whole body tenses, and then he’s coming in an uncontrollable rush. He can’t keep his eyes open. They roll back and close. His jaw tips up, mouth falling open. His legs shake. He takes a ragged breath as he feels the last pulse of his orgasm leave his body,  _ sucked out _ , he thinks,  _ like poison _ , because Hux has sucked him through his climax.

He’s sensitive now, too sensitive. Hux seems to know, as if he’s the one who can see into minds, and pulls off, gently licking his slit again to gather the last of Kylo’s cum from it, making him jump, and tucks him carefully back into his pants. Hux laces them neatly and then his hands grip Kylo’s hips and he crawls up into his lap, settling his weight there, straddling him.

Hux’s hands find his jaw, tip it down. Kylo wishes that he’d had Hux remove his gloves as well, that he could feel the man’s fingertips on his face now, but before he can demand it, Hux fits his mouth over Kylo’s. Kylo is dizzy, weak, feels like he’s just worked himself to exhaustion in his training room. This, he tells himself later, is the only reason he lets Hux kiss him. The kiss is almost sweet, soft and pliant, Hux tipping his head to the side to better fit himself against Kylo. Kylo opens his mouth to Hux, perhaps to let him in, but more likely, he insists to himself later, to invade Hux’s mouth, bite him, take back control. Whatever he would have done, he’s too slow to do it.

Hux spits Kylo’s cum into his mouth. Kylo splutters, feels some of it run down his chin. It’s salty, foul. Hux laughs, and it’s loud in the quiet of the throne room. Kylo feels his face heat. Hux means to disgrace him, embarrass him, Kylo’s sure. Kylo will have his head for this. He’ll wrench it from his shoulders with the Force, watch his lifeblood gout up to the ceiling. Kylo’s eyes, black with murder, meet Hux’s, he dips reflexively into the man’s mind, and finds — amusement, yes, but at his reaction and not the action itself. Kylo is shocked to find that, while power and the means of acquiring it never really fade from Hux’s conscious thoughts, this was part power-play and part...something hideously similar to fondness. Kylo’s knee-jerk disgust reminds Hux of their myriad other squabbles over the years, when they were on equal and antagonistic footing. But Hux likes this. It’s not degrading for him, and so he didn’t mean it to degrade Kylo. This revelation is cemented when Hux, still smiling, licks the spillage from Kylo’s chin and swallows it himself. He cleans Kylo’s lips with the same care that he cleaned his cock. Sucks gently at Kylo’s lower lip, licks into his mouth, tasting. Like Kylo is something to be tried, maybe something he’d like to have again, perhaps even something to be savored. When at last he pulls back Kylo has to bite back another whine at the absence of the sensations.

“Did you find me useful, just now?” Hux asks, horribly smug.

Kylo worries for a moment he won’t find his voice, and then it comes, and is steady enough. “I should have taken the throne five years ago. I prefer you like this.”

“Yes, I imagine you do. I’ve received compliments before,” Hux says, and Kylo brings his hands to Hux’s waist almost on instinct. Of course he knew it already, but he realizes anew that Hux has lived differently than him. Hux has had partners. Probably many. And Kylo is jealous of them. Wants to pluck their names from Hux’s mind and seek them out, destroy them. Something within Kylo growls low and rips at its bindings, eager to claim and mark and possess. Hux continues, “Still, I’m a better commander than a lover. If you mean to make your most efficient use of me.”

Leave it to Hux to come to Kylo bowing his head to keep his rank and leave trying to claw his way up further. Kylo digs his fingers in. Hopes Hux will bruise, will feel him later. “I want all of you. Just for me.”

“And what would you give me in return?” Hux asks drily.

“We are not bargaining. I’m your superior.”

“I’m not a pleasure slave.”

“You’d look good in chains.”

“And I assure you that you will be disappointed without my enthusiastic participation. What. Would. You. Give. Me?”

“All of me.” Kylo says at once, face and voice guileless. Hux snorts, and Kylo’s face twists in anger.

“Oh come off it. Supreme Leader,” Hux says, and he somehow always makes the title sound like a slur to Kylo’s ears. “I confess I enjoyed myself more than I suspected I would tonight.” Hux punctuates this with a roll of his hips against Kylo’s stomach, and Kylo feels unattended-to hardness there, and reels at the thought of Hux stiffening in his uniform as he had worked Kylo undone. “But my complete skill set has a higher value.”  _ Than you. _

Kylo ignores the hidden barb. “Grand Marshal,” he says, gritting it out between his teeth.

“That’s a start.”

“It’s the entire fleet.”

“A very good start.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Yes,” Hux preens, “In every sense, Supreme Leader.”

“Rabid.”

“You’ll make me blush.”

Hux is teasing, but Kylo thinks he would like to see the man blush. There are a great many reactions he would like to draw out of him.

“We have an understanding then, Grand Marshal?” Kylo asks, circling his thumbs where his hands still rest on Hux’s waist, squeezing. _Mine. Only mine._ The man is so thin, but not frail. There’s steel underneath, ice in his eyes. Kylo should be giving him a muzzle, not a longer leash.

“Yes, Ren.” And here is the fanatical grin Kylo knows so well, the cruel flash in his eyes.  _ He’s as unhinged as I am. Maybe worse. What a pair we are. _ “I will bring you the galaxy.”

Kylo can’t bring himself to care that Hux has insolently reverted from using his title as the man pulls him into another kiss. Kylo is ready for this one, and splits Hux’s bottom lip between his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy these two messed up idiots as much as I do!
> 
> [Kylux Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YRMYaT5fte0cPWH5UVGW5?si=J3LTK6tkRyqlKb_taM7eHg)


End file.
